


Blood and Amnesia

by BluestarandInk



Category: Closet-Void (AU), Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that Timothy isn't in the story, Crossover, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, He's from like.... another universe where literally all his friends die., Hoody is Brian Thomas, Hoody? Hoodie? I am confused haha-, I just... didn't tag them., I'll post the manual later-, Jessamine is amnesic, Lots of plot-twists, Masky is Timothy Wright, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murdering, OC insert, Temporary Amnesia, The Proxies are all friends., There are more CPs, Threats of Violence, Timothy is Jessamine's uncle, Toby is kinda like a big brother to Jess, What's the Closet-Void?, if you.... squint., will tag more later, woah.. i can tag a lot on here.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestarandInk/pseuds/BluestarandInk
Summary: Jessamine can't remember much, even her name.But what she can remember is blood.A lot of blood.And crying.Why?Home isn't safe and she can't go back.Why does she feel so alone?The forest around her seems to beckoning her, so she decides to go deeper.This story will have many twists and turns, betrayal, and a path back home.But do you have the guts to read?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky & Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Brian Thomas, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 3





	1. || Prologue ||

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh...  
> First time posting this on AO3  
> This is originally came from Quotev, but I decided to post it on here!  
> Er..  
> Please be nice?  
> .w.''  
> -Admin E

* * *

**Wshhhhhhh....**

It was a clear, silent night. A gentle breeze weaving between the trees below the sky, making the trees rustle and whisper amongst themselves. The moon shone through the breaks in the treeline, and into a clearing. Where the small, comatose body of a child lay in the overgrown grass. The child stirred, before opening their multicolored eyes. Slowly sitting up, they looked around at their shadowy surroundings with a slightly alarmed expression. Their quiet voice broke the silence, whispering to no one in particular. 

**"Where am I?"** They questioned, **"How did I get here?"**

But nobody answered.

They looked down at their bony hands. Tracing the lines, trying to remember a sliver of their memory, anything and everything. "My n-name is Jessamine." They said aloud, breaking the silence again. "And I can't remember, and that's f-fine." The child brushed off her pear green sweater, which was striped with olive green. Jessamine tried standing up on wobbly legs, failing to do so.

**"** **Guess I'll j-just stay here, stupid legs, I don't even n-need to walk."** Jessamine sighed. She sat back down in a comfortable position, taking off her satchel. Which she had slung on her body. Yawning, our small skeleton curled up against the bag and fell asleep.

**But she didn't know someone had sensed her.**

* * *


	2. Gloomy Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! So this is the chapter that has the first gore!
> 
> Also, shoutout to my wonderful gf who edited this!
> 
> Love you, Tim! <3
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> [PS. there are a lot of timeskips due to me wanting to speed this bit up hehe-]

* * *

I woke up to a foggy forest, feeling cold. I kept shivering and sat up again. Still in this _stupid_ clearing. No memories and a strange feeling in my head, like someone was...watching me. Invisible eyes were staring at me. I may be slightly amnesic, but I'm **not** stupid. I needed to get out of here and keep moving. So, I got up successfully this time. I grabbed my bag, and started walking in a southerly direction. 

There was nothing but trees, more trees, an occasional birdsong, and trees. I sighed audibly, and kept walking.

**[This time skip is brought to you by Jessamine setting Slender's forest on fire.]**

I was having a dandy time in tree hell, this is so fun! _Not._ I noticed something on one of the trees, so I moved faster towards it. As I got closer, I could see clearly that it was a piece of paper attached to the tree. Curiously, I stared up at it, ' _dang my shortness.'_

It was a hastily drawn circle with a scrawled X in the middle of it. The words **'NO EYES, ALWAYS WATCHING'** was messily scribbled on the page. Kinda disturbing, who is the one with 'No eyes' and why are they 'Always watching?' ....creepy. I started to walk in the same direction, ignoring the burning feeling in the back of my skull, like a pair of eyes staring right into my soul. 

I could hear scared voices, whispering to each other, like they were scared of speaking louder. I could see the outline of two people, so I let my magic disguise me, as a human. I really didn't need them to freak out even more when they saw me. I could see the outline of two people now. Hurrying along the tree-line, so blatantly obvious, the person they were scared of could easily see them. I moved silently, something clicking in brain, hiding behind trees and tailing the two. 

Until my stupid self stepped on a stick.

The two turned around immediately, staring at me. I slowly waved at them and said in a small voice, "Hello...!" The silence was broken by their screaming. 'W _ow.'_ I thought in annoyance.

I started talking fast, "W-wait! I'm lost t-t-too!" They quieted down, so I started walking slowly to them. "I w-won't hurt you.." I said slowly. ' _Not yet, at least.'_ One part of me was saying to gain their trust, and to murder them when they aren't suspecting. Where did **that** come from? I shrugged the question off and went with what my instinct told me. 

"Are you sure?" The taller one asked, I nodded and smiled. The two exchanged looks and beckoned me. _'_ _So stupid.'_

"So how did you get lost?" The shorter one asked curiously. I shrugged, "I just woke up in a clearing, with no memories." The shorter one grinned at me and introduced herself, "The name's Mia! We came to the forest because someone dared us!" The taller one glared down at Mia. _'So, a truth or dare game? How idiotic.'_

And we headed off, now going an easterly direction, deeper into the forest.

**[Time skip brought to you by- JESSAMINE PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN]**

Mia and I were having a wonderful conversation, she was talking and I was not listening. It was **ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL**. My sarcasm is on point today. Mia kept talking about 'pages' and how they had to collect them to leave or they would die by a 'Slenderman', Ha. They don't know what's coming. They'll be dead soon, and maybe Mia will stop talking my nonexistent ears off. _'What a nice thought.'_

I could still sense something watching, maybe it's 'Slenderman' or something else. What ever it is, it's getting annoying. Might as well finish the job, Mia is getting very, very annoying. "Hey Mia! I think I saw a page!" I shouted and pointed in a random direction. Mia cheered and ran in the direction I pointed. While her older brother --Who I learned was dragged here to watch his sister-- rolled his eyes and leaned on a tree. I turned and ran after Mia.

I pointed to a random tree and shouted "THERE!" Mia, being a brainless child, ran towards the tree. I pulled a weapon from my bag; It had a curved blade that lengthened to a sharp edge. I knew the name of the weapon, _[Scimitar](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scimitar). _I swiftly crept up on her and stood behind her, gripping my Scimitar. "There's no page here Jess..." She said, confused, I grinned darkly, letting my magic reveal my actual form, a skeleton.

She turned around, and I looked straight into her eyes. Mia had a terrified look on her face, it was refreshing. "Naive _and_ Gullible? It's my lucky day! You shouldn't have left your guard down." I said sweetly and stabbed her, straight into where her heart was located. I may know my vitals, but the heart is cleanest I could manage. I'll just leave her to bleed out.

I turned and walked back to where her older brother was obliviously waiting. _'_ _There's my next target.'_ I slid my bloodied Scimitar and bony hands behind my back. This way, I wouldn't scare him off. Mia's brother--who I found out from his sister being named Marc--looked up at me. "Where's Mia?“ Marc questioned.

I giggled quietly, not answering his question. Marc stood up straight. He repeated the question a little firmer this time. “Where's Mia?“ My giggling was getting louder. I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny. These two Guinea pigs fell for my trust so easily. It was hilarious!

' _Kill him._ ' Almost like an order I stood up straight, still giggling uncontrollably. Marc watched me, his concern growing. "What's behind your back?“ He asked. ' _ **Kill him.**_ ' I smiled and pulled my arms out from behind my back. The bloodied Scimitar twitched in my bony hand. 

Marc realized my true intentions and backed away. Obviously going to break into a run. Before he could escape I broke into a sprint. With the Scimitar held high, I tackled Marc. Driving the blade into his upper left abdomen next. I stabbed into his chest a couple more times, giggling non stop. I was laughing so hard it started to hurt.

Blood squirted here from there as I drove my Scimitar into the corpse, he was already dead, but I couldn't help it. It was getting all over my sleeves. ' _Stop.. **Stop..** **STOP.**_ ' I stopped laughing and pulled the Scimitar out from Marc's chest. I stood up and looked down at the bloodied shell of what used to be alive. 

My face started to feel warm and wet at the same time. I only just realized I was crying when I felt a tear drip down off of my skull. I looked down at the corpse once again. Tears were clouding my vision but I had gotten a good enough look at it.

A shrill noise came from my mouth as I backed away from the corpse. "W-what did I d-do?!“ I was crying so much that I had passed out from choking up.

* * *


	3. Killer Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... Jess meets the Mask Gang this chapter.
> 
> Not much to warn about.
> 
> Uh... Have a nice day?

* * *

I was slipping in out of consciousness. I heard voices arguing right above me, giving me more of a headache. I was numb and cold, my hands were itchy with drying blood. _"If those voices don't shut up, I swea-"_ I cut my thoughts off and listened to what they were arguing about.

"-I believe the skeleton killed them."

"WELL, THAT'S PRE- THAT'S PRETTY OBVIO- OBVIOUS!"

"Calm down Toby."

"HOW CAN- HOW CAN I CALM DO-DOWN, THERE'S A SKELE- SKELETON COVERED IN BLOOD AND SOME KI- AND SOME KIND OF CURVE- CURVED KNIFE THING BESIDE THE- BESIDE THEM!"

I could swear I could hear cracking noises when the loud one shouted, Spooky, "It's called a Scimitar." I muttered under my breath. _'Hopefully they didn't hear that.'_

IT'S CALL- CALLED A SCIMITAR, THE SKELE- SKELETON SAID THAT'S WHA- WHAT IT'S CALL-- wait a-a second..."

I cringed slightly and opened my eyes, adjusting to the light of the sun, sitting up (ignoring my body's aches and complaints) and looked around at the three people standing beside me.

The first one that caught my eye was a brown haired boy, the shortest of the three. His browned hair was tousled and very unkempt. His actual age was hard to tell because of the fact that his pale skin was mostly covered. A good estimate would be late teens.

What was covering his face was a black mask with a grey, teeth-like design. It covered his entire jaw and neck. Over his dark eyes were tinted, orange, round goggles. Mind I mention that everything he was wearing was painted with dry red substance; most likely blood.

The boy was wearing a beige, zip up sweater with a light, faded, blue hood. The sweater was open, displaying a black shirt. It looked like the shirt was the cleanest thing he was wearing. He wore dark jeans with a utility belt and what looked like two hatchets. They were attached through the side two belt loops. This boy was the closest to my aching body. 

A black gloved hand grabbed the boy's shoulder, and pulled him back slightly. Another voice came with it. "Give the skeleton space, Toby." The boy--now known as Toby--mumbled a 'fine'. I turned my attention off from 'Toby' and to where the voice came from.

Looking up from the gloved hand that let go of Toby's shoulder, was a creamy yellow sleeve. Following further up was a person wearing a creamy yellow stringed hoodie. Unlike Toby, this person had no skin presently showing. On their face was a black mask that had two red eyes and a frown stitched into it. It looked like a ski mask that didn't have mouth or eye holes. His outfit looked much cleaner of blood stains then Toby did. Not that there wasn't any stains there.

 _'How is he breathing? ' _Maybe the fabric isn't that thick? As I studied the ski masked figure I was cut off by, a **shockingly familiar voice.** "Don't expect much from Hoodie, he's not much of a talker." My eyes moved to the left. Beside 'Hoodie' was someone that I felt like I knew. He didn't look the same, but sounded the same. 'Where do I know this person from?'

"I-I'm sorry, but have we.. met? Y-you seem familiar." I asked the person.

"I don't think we have. Maybe you're thinking of someone else." He replied.

"..Maybe I am." I answered, unsure. This person's voice was very familiar. I looked him up and down, trying to find anything else that was familiar.

This person was wearing a tan, hood less, zip up jacket. It had faint stains on it, not as noticeable though. He was shorter than Hoodie but only by a little bit. On the person's face was a white mask with somewhat feminine-like features. Like Hoodie's ski mask, the eye holes were not open. Instead there was two black shapes that looked like eyelids. There was also a shape of a mouth, which were black lips. On top of the black eyelids were two thin black eyebrows.

On the top of the mask was black-brown hair peeking out of it. ' _Nothing about him is familiar. Only his voice is._ ' I looked at him asking, "W-what is your name?“ "

My name is--" He paused, "--Masky."

Was he going to say something else Instead of the name he gave me? 

_'They look like murderers.'_ I stared at them. I read their body language, the way Toby had his hand near his hatchets, or the way Hoodie was alert and always listening. _'Have they been watching me? Did they see me kil-'_ I broke off that thought and rubbed my aching arm. 

"Whoa! Your pupils turned into question marks!" Toby exclaimed, making me jump and stare at him.

"Th-they do that s-sometimes.... I think." I muttered the last part, hoping no one heard that. 

"THAT'S SO CO- COOL!" He shouted, before getting shushed by Masky. I couldn't help but smile at Toby's actions, he was too energetic. _'Either he's sugar high or always energetic.'_ I giggled quietly at the thought.

"So, why did you kill these two?"

I was startled, and it must have shown too, because Toby looked at me questioningly. 

"W-w-well, The g-girl was getting o-on my nerves f-for one. And her b-brother... My brain was d-doing the thinking f-for me... I l-lost it." I replied quietly, looking at the ground, I didn't want to look them in the eye. 

"Hey, it's oka- okay, you're talk- talking to people who KILL for a liv- a living." Toby said cheerfully and held out his hand to help me up, which I grabbed onto and pulled myself up. I wobbled and leaned on Toby for support.

"So, wan- wanna join us?" Toby asked.

"That was a blunt question." Masky snarked.

Toby glared at Masky before talking again, "I mean, Do you nee- you need a place to sta- stay?".

"You'd let me stay with you guys?" I questioned them.

"Wel- well, there's more peop-" Toby started to say before I cut him off by shouting

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Toby looked surprised at my sudden energy, "Alri- Alright then."

_"_ _To Slender Mansion we go."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEIT JOINS THE BATTLE!  
> or... something.  
> stupid jerkface ghost demon thing is in this chapter, i actually hate her, not gonna lie.  
> even if she's my oc.  
> ....hate her.
> 
> (PS. The bolded words is Deceit talking)

* * *

[•Jessamine's POV•]

So here I was, walking beside three killers, who were always keeping an eye on me.

_'_ _~~**They obviously don't trust you.**'~~ _

A darker voice chimed in my head, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes in response. I already didn't like this weird, out of place voice. Not noticing my surrounding, I tripped on a root protruding from the ground. I almost fell to the ground, but fortunately had gotten caught by someone. I looked up at a goggled face, Toby, and grinned sheepishly up him. "N-nice trip, see you n-next f-fall...?" I chuckled and steadied my feet, pulling my arms from Toby's grip. 

Toby laughed at what I had said and patted my head. In which I immediately reacted to, smacking his hand away and giving him a look. That only made him laugh harder, I could tell he was grinning under the mouth-guard. "N- _tic_ -nice joke kid." He managed to say between his weird combination of laughing and ticcing. I smiled it at. _'_

 _He's not half bad, I have a good feeling about him.'_ I thought, walking backwards so I could face Tic-Tac. The thought of his new nickname making me giggle. _'Tic-Tac suits Toby, and no one can change my mind!'_ I decided mentally, before shouting "Bet you can't catch me!" and sticking out my tongue. I ran off, not hearing Toby say something behind me.

 _'Did Toby say something?- ~~ **I don't really think he did.**~~ '_ I thought, dodging low branches and wondering about that stupid voice at the back of my head. I ignored it's sassy comments. I kept running and dodging trees; hoping I wasn't going to get lost.

**[This 5 minute time skip is brought to you by me silently trying to finish the chapter and failing]**

It had been a couple of minutes at least. I stopped running and looked back, no one was behind me. "Frick, I lost Tic-Tac, I should go back." I muttered to myself. I was getting anxious of the cold, silent aura of the forest. I turned around and started heading back. I kept an eye-socket out for Tic-Tac and the Mask Gang. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so I ended up smacking into something in front of me. I fell backwards onto my backside with an audible 'Oof' and rubbed my skull. _'_

 _Mother of stars, what is that?!'_ I thought, dazed and confused, looking up at a white blob. I shook the pain off and blinked, getting my normal vision back and looking up again, I wish I didn't.

A tall man, wearing a white hoodie that was stained with red, was smiling down at me with a carved smile and unblinking eyes. His face was almost as white as his hoodie, ghostly pale. I was too busy staring at his face to notice something in his hand until I saw something gleaming in the rising sun. It was a long bladed knife, stained with blood of possible victims.

Looks like I was next.

My fight or flight reflexes were kicking in. That knife switched on my adrenaline, which made me choose to run instead of violence. I scrambled to get up and started backing away. The man just kept advancing towards me, so I broke into a run.

Trees and dead bushes flashed past me while I ran with inhuman speed. It looks like I run fast when I'm scared as heck. I could hear the guy behind me, gracefully tripping over tree roots and stomping. It was a bit terrifying but hilarious at the same time. I guess I was at an advantage. Though he probably knew this forest like the back of his hand, I could be going towards a trap! I realized this and skidded to a stop. I started to run to the right, deeper into the forest.

Maybe not a good idea, but an idea nonetheless!

I heard him crash and slip, but get back up and chase me again. _'That took him a few seconds. Great.'_ I thought to myself, disappointed in myself and my ability to not think of a plan. Silently cursing, but not really because I'm still 10, I **think** , I took advantage of my adrenaline and ran faster.

I let out a loud yell of 'TIC-TACCCCCCC!', hoping maybe Toby would hear me, just maybe.

_**' ~~That was EXTREMELY STUPID of you, no surprises there.~~ '** _

A darker voice resounded in my head, I glared at the forest ahead of me. How dare this random disembodied voice call me STUPID! I AM NOT! I'll show you, Mr. Disembodied Voice!

**_' ~~I am FEMALE.'~~_ **

Oops sorry.

_**' ~~Ugh, you're gonna hate me when I do this-~~ '** _

Do wha- HOLY HECK. I blinked in surprise at the shadowy skeleton beside me, the shadows curled around her feet as she, or he, ran. They looked at me and gave me a blank look, before tackling me into the bushes. I in which was immediately grazed by thorns and branches. I was about to yelp in pain, when the shadow put a hand down on my mouth, muffling my voice. The heavy steps of the person chasing went by, obviously still thinking I was still running from him. _'_

 _Wow what an idiot.'_ I thought, mentally giggling at myself. My eyes trailed back to the shadowy skeleton above me, wincing at the multiple branches poking me, and observed the features of them. The shadow gave me a blank stare as I scanned their features, the skeleton had a sweater like mine, but there was only one stripe, and well, their outfit resembled mine. They mirrored me, except their skull, it was melting? Their bone colour was very dark, almost black, they had the same cracks in their skull. I looked up at them, puzzled at their appearance and I whispered, almost too quiet to be heard.

_"Who are you?"_


	5. The Neutral Face of Displeasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessamine is a over-energetic kid who is high on adrenaline, so she decides to play tag.  
> ....with a demon.  
> Have I mentioned how dense she can be?

* * *

[•Jessamine's POV•]

As soon as the question left my mouth, the skeleton let out a soft sigh. They then replied, " ~~ _ **The name's Deceit, I'm your shadow, I've been keeping an eye socket on you."**_~~

I blinked in surprise. Her voice was shadowy and mysterious, like her, it was calming.

"W-wait.... Are you the one who put up th-those pages?" I asked her, confused on if I had two entities watching over me.

Deceit turned her head away and replied in a soft voice. **_~~"No, that is not me, that is someone else."~~_** She turned her head back and smiled at me, backing up and holding out a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. _'We really are similar.'_ I thought. And now that I could get a better look at her, shadows flowed off of her in wisps. It was actually really calming. "So, do you think I could get some help finding my friends?" I questioned, my anxiety back. I was answered with a nod. 

**_~~"They will be here any minute now."~~ _ **

I nodded, and looked at my surroundings. It was still the gloomy forest, the sunlight was filtering through the leaves, making patches of sunlight. I smiled at ground, feeling nervous about Toby and the Mask Gang's displeasure with me running off, but also still adrenaline filled.

"H-hey... want to play t-tag while we wait?" I looked at Deceit with hopeful eyes, she let out a long sigh.

**_~~"Just stay in the area we are in."~~ _ **

I grinned and tapped her lightly. "Tag, you're i-it!"

**_~~"Wha- HEY!"~~ _ **

I climbed up a tree and stuck my tongue out at her, giggling to myself. She wouldn't have the guts to climb up after me, because she's a skeleton. That was a terrible joke, I could do better. While I was distracted with my terrible joke, Deceit started to climb up after me. It invoked my flight instinct as I swung to another tree.

**~~_'Hey! Come back here!"_ ~~ **

I let out a laugh, this was the most fun I've ever had in AGES! I really like this person, even though we just met. I think we're gonna be friends! Hopefully...

Does she know what I did?

That I... Killed?

Maybe she did, and she likes that kind of stuff? Hmm.

I peered over at the shadow skeleton, she was no where to be seen. It was until then that I felt a finger poke into my side.

**_~~"Tag, you're it."~~ _ **

Those words were whispered and I heard the rustling of branches as she climbed away. I turned towards the sound.

"Oooooh, I'm g-gonna get yo-you.." I muttered scanning the vegetation for Deceit. Not finding anything, I started to climb down, until I heard rustling above me. I frantically looked around and saw the branches rustling from a couple trees over. I had a triumphant grin on my face as I stalked quietly over to the tree. I started to climb it carefully. I quickly reached the top, Deceit had her back turned to me. I lightly tapped her and yelled loudly. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

Deceit jumped and lost her balance for a moment, granting me time to escape up another tree.

**~~_"Ugh! I'll get you for that!"_ ~~ **

I heard the anger in her voice and snickered ** ~~ __~~**quietly. She whipped around trying to spot me, unsuccessfully. There was rustling in the undergrowth at the edge of the boundary trees.

**_~~"AHA! FOUND YOU!"~~ _ **

Deceit shouted in triumph and started walking towards the underbrush, but stopped half way. 

**_~~"Wait a minute..."~~ _ **

A group of familiar people walked out from the bushes, they noticed Deceit and looked at her.

Toby's voice broke the silence "Jessamine! Why'd you run off on us?" He looked unhappy and unimpressed. 

**_~~"I'm not Jessamine."~~ _ **

The Proxies gave Deceit a blank look, trying to process what she had said.

**_~~"You heard me right, I'm not Jessamine, she's in that tree."~~ _ **

Deceit pointed at the tree I was in, so I poked my head out of the leaves. I was hanging upside down, and waved. I gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry for running off, I just felt like running off the energy I had."

Masky shook his head, probably disappointed. He muttered. "At least Toby has someone to share something in common."

**_~~"Mhm, she's a real workout."~~ _ **

I snorted and rolled my eyes, swinging gently. I shot a comment back at her. "Says the one who absolutely SUCKS at tree tag."

**_~~"Get down from the tree, you're going to hurt yourself."~~ _ **

I sighed. "Fiiiiiiine, Mom." Before climbing back upright onto the branch and jumping down. I headed over to the Edgy Jacket Gang, or was it Mask Gang? I forget. And stood there, looking at the ground. Toby shook his head, still looking unhappy but glad to see me. I shuffled my feet and apologized quietly. "Sorry for running off and nearly getting myself killed."

Toby stopped looking disappointed and grinned. "Hey, at least we're almost near Slender's Mansion! You didn't even need our help getting there!"

I blinked in surprise and said in a confused tone. "I didn't?"

**_~~"Yup."~~ _ **

Deceit turned and started walking on an obvious path, filled with trees with drawings on them. I stared at the path, before walking alongside Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. 

_We were almost there._


	6. A House Filled with Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO  
> YEAH WE GET TO THE MANSION IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> and uh..  
> yeah.  
> enjoy?
> 
> (PS. Timothy didn't edit this, I got a lil impatient. Heh.)

* * *

[•Jessamine's POV•]

We walked quietly down a path, it seemed to be winding through the trees and walked on often. I breathed in the pine scent and let myself look around, taking in the trees and rough terrain, trying to get used to the roots that were tripping her every few seconds. Deceit floated lazily next to me, not even giving the effort to walk, I sighed mentally and huffed in annoyance, Deceit took notice and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her, and turned my head away from her, finally catching sight of a large building ahead. 

"Woah...."

Toby went up to the door and opened it with ease, dodging a knife thrown at his head, it embedded into a tree in the forest behind him. Toby huffed quietly and walked into the house, Hoodie and Masky following him. I stepped in, hearing Toby arguing with someone else, when I looked, I wished I didn't.

That....thing was pale and ghostly, with unblinking eyes with a carved smile, wait a minute. He wore a familiar stained white hoodie, mostly stained with blood and mud. Then it hit me.

He was the one who was hunting me.

Yeah, remember when I was running from an insane demonic looking guy? That was him, oh great.

I stared at him, frozen in terror, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

Yeah, I have terrible luck today.

He froze at the sight of me and started yelling even more at poor Toby. 

"Who the **FUCK** let her inside?? She's not one of us! Are you turning traitor, _Toby?_ " He fumed, glaring at Toby. That's when Masky and Hoodie stepped in. I sighed in relief when I saw them crossing their arms and giving the white demon thing a cold stare. That's when I stuck my tongue at him.

He EXPLODED, throwing a knife with deadly accuracy at my head, too bad it didn't hit it's mark, but it did lodge itself in my left shoulder. I screeched loudly in pain and collapsed. Haha... bad luck.

I blacked out.

**[This timeskip is brought to by my will to live slowly declining.]-**

[Still Jess' P.O.V]

I woke up in some kind of dark dungeon.

Looking around wildly, I spotted a figure in a mask. What is up with these people and MASKS?? I sighed loudly, though I thought I sighed mentally, so that got the figure's attention.

"Oh.... you're awake," He paused, and shook his head, "Finally." He looked to be grumpy about something.

"What's- Wh-where-"

He smiles, albeit creepily. "You're in my... dungeon of sorts."

I cringed and shifted away from him. "You're cr-creeping me out and I do not en-enjoy it." 

He stops smiling, and frowns. "I am? I am very sorry, I do not mean to come off as.... scary." He smiles again, though it is softer, more kind one. "I am E.J, short for Eyeless Jack. And I'm the medic/doctor around here, and you seem to have been stabbed. By.... a knife." 

I looked at my shoulder, it was wrapped up in bandages and void of the knife. I sighed quietly, rubbing at it gently, the soreness still there. "Oh yeah, I-I'm not having a good day, apparently."

E.J nods at me. "You got that right, not a lot of people get stabbed on their first day here, guess you set a record."

I smiled at him, E.J was rather funny, I liked him.

E.J tilts his head at me. "What's your name anyways? I wasn't listening to Toby when he was explaining what happened. I do that alot around him, he's very.... annoying?" He gives a half shrug, not really knowing how to describe the twitchy teen.

I laugh. "That sounds like T-Toby alright! I haven't even known him for lo-long and I feel tired around h-him. Oh, and my name is Je-Jessamine."

E.J savours my response, before replying. "You have an excellently graceful name, Jessamine."

"Heh, thanks. You have a very.... des-descriptive name. Are you really eyeless?"

He nods again. "Want me to take off my mask?"

"Sure! U-Unless you are uncomfortable about it..."

E.J shrugs. "I don't mind, especially for a curious young mind such as yours."

And then he slowly took off his mask and revealed a blue skinned face, with no sightless eyes, staring back at me. I gasped lightly. "Woah.... you really have no eyes..!"

He smiled, showing off sharp teeth. "I would never lie to you. Say, why are you here anyways?"

I watched him put back on his mask carefully, monitoring my every move, unblinking. "Well... I guess I may or may not have caught the attention of Toby and the Mask Gang. I _was_ passed out on the ground, in the middle of abandoned woods, so....."

E.J is listening closely. "So, **He** didn't find you?"

I tilted my head at him, giving him a confused look. "Who is ' **H** **e** ' and why are we putting emphasis on the word? I am confused."

E.J's turn to look confused. "You've never met _Slenderman_? _The Operator_?"

I shrugged. "No idea who that is, sounds scary though."

E.J turns his head towards the staircase at amazing speeds. He smiled creepily at the sound of footsteps coming down. 

_"Well then, won't take you long to find out who he is."_


End file.
